The Split
by JackPotr
Summary: The Ministry 6 falls apart in their sixth year and Harry moves on and takes the world on without the help of his friends. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Harry Potter.

AN: This is just something I started playing around with and it kind of grew over the course of the day. It may be a little rough but I still think it might be enjoyable. BTW...Sirius survived the DOM. For those of you waiting for Harry and Suzy, I'm sorry to say that I'm a little blocked up on that story as I'm deciding on how I want to do some things.

The Split

It was December of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and since his best friends were either ignoring him or being hateful and petty about a used potions book, Harry was walking down a corridor at Hogwarts alone as he had been doing a lot lately.

It wasn't hard to notice that the once tight knit Ministry Six was fracturing in front of the whole school. Many were jealous of the closeness the group formerly shared but at the same time, they were appalled at the behavior of two of the original founders of the golden trio that had expanded to be the super sextuplet.

It was easy to see that at the end of last year, Harry pulled away from the others and the events of this year just added to his reluctance to be anywhere near them. At first, it seemed as if Harry would replace Ron and Hermione with Neville and Ginny. Some might have expected Luna to be in that group but as always, she tended to go her on way and only occasionally intersected with Harry even though they were still close.

Most of the female students were jealous of the youngest Weasley as she soon took over the top spot of being the most likely to win Harry's affections. For the past five years, most of the females in the castle felt that Harry was off limits and Hermione had staked her claim. Most of them were initially overjoyed at her actions this year where it appeared she had willingly given up her spot and set her sights on the human waste disposal. It was confusing to all of them why someone as intelligent as Hermione would set her sights so low when she could easily have the grand prize.

Ginny made a big mistake in mid-October when she allowed her eyes to be turned towards Dean Thomas. Most girls knew that the reclusive Harry would be hard to get close to and while it would take time, most felt he was be a prize worth the effort. As soon as Ginny's relationship with Dean was made public, many members of the female population of Hogwarts took on the mission of trying to win the boy-who-lived. Unfortunately for most of them, by considering him as such and not as Harry, they had taken themselves out of the running before they even started.

With Ginny out of the picture, Harry and Neville's friendship grew even closer as they spent most of their time together. The rumors in the castle spread quickly that Harry and Neville spent all of their free time training. By mid-November, the results were obvious and the physiques and power they displayed vaulted Neville into second place, right behind Harry, as one of the most desirable boys in the school. Besides Luna, there was still one girl in the castle who still saw them as her friends and didn't swoon when they walked by.

This closeness lasted until early November when there was suddenly distance between Harry and Neville. It took everyone by surprise as it was something that no one could have seen coming after the amount of time they spent together. It took her time but after sitting down and thinking about everything, Susan realized what had happened.

Neville made the mistake of forming a relationship with Hannah Abbott and the cost was Harry's trust. The attraction between the two had simmered for several years and it was only the panic of seeing others eyeing the object of her affection to cause Hannah to make her move. While Hannah was her best friend, she could see as plain as day where the problem was. It was obvious that Harry did not trust and probably didn't even like Hannah. Sure he taught her last year in the DA but he was never as openly friendly with her as he was with others. When Susan thought more of those meetings, she realized that Harry was much more guarded around Hannah and usually tended to stay away from her.

Her mind wondered back to anything that may have happened between Hannah and Harry and their second year came to mind. Her memories focused on the whole Heir of Slytherin issue where Hannah led the charge against Harry calling him a dark lord who was out to try and destroy them all.

Her memories then took her to their third year. The whole year up to Halloween was filled with the rumor that Black was at large and after Harry. The newspaper made it clear that Black was headed for Hogwarts which had the students and teachers on edge. On Halloween night, the population of Hogwarts was in a panic because Sirius Black was reported as being in the castle and trying to get into Gryffindor tower. The Professors locked all the students in the Great Hall until the castle could be searched. It was then that Hannah struck once again. She stood up in front of everyone and loudly declared that they should shove Harry out the doors of the castle and let Black have him so that the rest of them could be safe. Susan was mortified at her friend and her eyes turned to look for Harry. She saw the fear in his eyes as the entire student body looked at him as if they thought the idea had merit. The only thing that comforted her was that the wands of Hermione Granger, the Weasley twins, and the rest of the Quidditch team were out and held ready to protect their friend.

Her memories then turned to their fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hannah was one of the most vocal of the Harry bashers all year and even approached Malfoy to help distribute the hateful badges. She even remembered Hannah taunting Harry in the courtyard during the time when everyone was against him except Granger and a select few others.

Hannah and Susan were childhood friends and tended to orbit around each other but these were times that the friendship had been strained. It was strained even more by Hannah picking on Susan by saying that she only cared because she wanted the famous boy for herself. Susan tried to be honest with herself at all times and she knew there was a good bit of truth to Hannah's statement but she didn't want Harry because he was famous…she wanted Harry because he was…well…Harry. She had never met a kinder soul than Harry and knew from things her aunt told her that Harry had led a hard life before Hogwarts.

Susan watched Harry in the weeks that followed his and Neville estrangement and she was worried about him. For the most part, Harry was usually alone at all times except when Luna would hang around him and it saddened her that he had no real friends in his own house anymore. All this just increased her desire to be there for him even more.

It was then that she had a bright idea. Susan screwed up all her courage and sought Harry out. She tracked him down in an effort to try and talk to him. At the least, she wanted to try and rebuild the bridge between him and Neville. At the most, she hoped for a date. When she finally tracked him down, he was in the library studying some books on battle magic.

She took a seat across the table from him. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Sure Susan. What can I do for you?"

She mentally sighed from relief that he was in a good mood and because he was just so damn cute. "I think its more along the lines of what can I do for you. I've noticed that you and Neville aren't as close as you were. Is it because of Hannah?"

He looked at her surprised and started to get upset. "I don't see how it is any of your concern. Did she send you here to rub it in?"

Susan spoke quickly before she lost him. "We haven't been spending much time together so no…she didn't send me. I sent me. I'm worried about you Harry. I'm worried because you are always alone."

Harry calmed back down quickly. To her, it looked like he got mad at himself for losing his temper. "I'm fine Susan. Don't worry about me."

She started to reach for his hand but stopped half way through the gesture. "I'm sure you think so but I don't."

Harry sighed. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I miss my friends desperately? Do you want me to tell you that I cry every night over their abandoning me? Trust me, its better this way so if there's nothing else?"

She could see that the conversation was coming to an abrupt end and panicked. "I think you need some time away so will you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?"

He looked at her for a minute before saying. "Last year, I would have jumped at the chance but not now. I'm sorry Susan but I must decline your invitation."

She was heartbroken. "But…Why?"

"Well, it's simple really. Over the last few years, your best friend has made it her personal campaign to make my life miserable. I know it wasn't you who did it but at the same time, you allowed it to happen."

She sat back at that and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Harry. I tried talking to her."

He gave her a half smile before looking back down at his book. "Yes well, I don't see how we could have anything between us when your best friend would do everything in her power to ruin any relationship we formed just like she has purposely taken away the only friend I had left."

She shook her head. "That wasn't why Harry. She really does like him. Always has. She didn't do it to make you miserable."

Harry replied in a monotone voice. "And that is why we would never work Miss Bones. You can't see your friend for what she really is and will waste your dying breath defending her."

She was rocked back by his statement and the fact that he switched to using her last name. "That's rather cold Harry."

His eyes never left his book so that she wasn't able to see the pain it was causing him to try and send her away. "Maybe, but I am what my environment made me. Hannah or Voldemort…they are the same to me and I don't intend to spend anymore time with either of them than necessary."

Susan pleaded. "I'm not asking you to spend time with Hannah. I'm asking you to spend some time with me. I don't like seeing you all alone. You even spend the holidays alone. It's not healthy. So at least come spend them with me and my aunt. She would love to see you again."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Susan but I have plans for the holidays. Besides, it's better this way Susan. This way, no one gets hurt."

**HS**

That was the last time Susan spoke with him at school. She always looked for him just to say hey and offer a smile but it seemed as if he disappeared unless he was in class. By the end of term, Harry was even starting to skip his classes and she began to worry.

She went home for the holidays against her better judgment. She felt someone needed to be there for him but since she couldn't even find him, there was really no point in staying. She spent the holidays with her aunt and even spoke at length about her concerns and worries over Harry.

Amelia's advice didn't help much as all she would say was that Potter men tended to go their own way most of the time. She also told her that if her feelings for Harry were real and not a mere infatuation, then the best she could do is remain true to him and be there when he needed her. She also revealed why there weren't many Potter men anymore as they always seemed to be in the thick of whatever fight was going on at the time. None of this helped Susan and all she really got out of the conversation was that if Harry was who her heart had decided on, then she would just have to be patient.

She returned to Hogwarts after the holidays with hope in her heart. She looked for Harry at the opening feast but was disappointed that he was nowhere to be seen. The next day, the rumors started which were only fueled by the fact that Harry Potter had not shown up for any of his classes on the first day.

Thanks to the rumor mill and the unease which showed on all the professors, it was pretty evident now that Harry had left the school once the students departed for home. Most of Gryffindor was in a state of shock because when they returned for the new term, all of Harry's things were gone and the presents that were sent to him were still lying on his dorm bed.

His former friends went into a panic that first night back as on their own beds, they found Harry's gifts to them. Susan heard about them on the next night when she and Hannah returned to their dorm. As soon as Susan heard about them, she knew they were not Christmas gifts but bequeaths and had to chuckle at the message Harry sent along with them.

Hermione received a deluxe, leather bound edition of Hogwarts: A History. The message was clear. _Because books are the most important thing._

Ron received a Gringotts bag holding one thousand galleons. _You cannot put a price on friendship and loyalty._

Ginny received a Nimbus broom. _I thought you would enjoy the feeling of this between your legs._

Neville's was probably the worst in his eyes with the realization that he had failed a long standing pact between the Potters and Longbottoms. It made Neville realize that he would never stand beside Harry in battle which was what they worked so hard for last term. He sat staring at a set of dragon hide battle robes. _Just in case you ever need them._

Susan and Luna also received gifts from Harry. Both were necklaces with a glowing blue gem. _Thanks for being a light in my darkness._

Both wore the necklaces that day and every day afterward. Susan didn't know what Luna's note said but she could tell that the girl was happy yet sad at the same time.

The friends who had abandoned him were worried that first night when he didn't show up which grew into panic when he didn't arrive for classes. Susan watched from afar as his former friends came to realize what they had really lost. She never had to eavesdrop on their conversations as Hannah would come back and tell her everything that was said.

She was disgusted at the four of them because they were mad at Harry for leaving them behind and shaming them in the process. They were upset because on the train ride to school in September, they had developed a plan which would have the entire group

taking a more active role in the war against Tom and his minions and now they were left behind as Harry went out and followed the original plan.

It took most of the four members of the six until February to come to terms with the fact that maybe it was their own actions which caused Harry to leave them behind.

Neville instantly knew what he gave up and Susan worried whether his guilt would allow his relationship with Hannah to survive.

Hermione was next and for that first week, she would burst into tears whenever Harry's name was mentioned. She finally realized that she abandoned the one person who loved her unconditionally. She mourned the boy who became her friend when no one else would.

Ginny would follow soon after Hermione. Her long term plans to win the boy-who-lived were in shambles thanks to her poor choices. Her first mistake was that she didn't look on him as Harry. Her second was that the allowed her physical wants to override her actions. It finally took Fred and George to make her understand that Harry was focused on making sure the world was a better place for their children. When they told her that Harry gave them back the shares he held in WWW, the realization hit her that Harry was saying goodbye. She joined Hermione in the tear parade from that point on.

Poor Ron never did get the lesson until much later. When the money ran out rather quickly, his reaction was to grumble about why Harry didn't give him more. He would realize that the money and fame he expected by being part of Harry's team was a thing of the past once he realized that Harry had left them behind much like they did him.

The only one who was innocent of abandoning Harry was Luna and she made a clean break from the others after pointing out their actions against Harry in front of the whole school.

**HS**

The next time anyone heard anything about Harry was when The Daily Prophet started printing stories of battles where Harry, Sirius Black, a masked person and former Auror Mad-Eye Moody had partnered up and were now taking out as many Death Eaters as they could. It was yet another blow to the remaining members of the six that Harry was doing exactly what he said he would while the rest of them were safely ensconced at Hogwarts. This would be the wake up call for Ron who finally saw his dreams of fame and fortunes go down in flames. It was hard to be famous when you did nothing.

The reports continued through the school term and into the summer. His former friends began sending letters to him begging forgiveness and pleading with him to come back and train them up so that they could help. Despite numerous letters to him, they all returned unopened or the owls would not even attempt to find him.

**HS**

Magical Britain was in an uproar over the matter. There were many in the Ministry and the Wizengamot who were screaming that the quartet be apprehended for going rogue. The only voice who said anything different was Amelia Bones when she told them that they had been unable to find Black before now, what makes them think it could be accomplished at this point.

Many eyes in the Ministry then turned to Dumbledore. It was known that he was connected to the three avenging angels in some way or another and he was instructed to either bring them in or bring them to heel. Despite the best efforts of Albus and the Order of the Phoenix, the trio could not be located. Albus never realized that the ones he placed in charge of the search were also the ones who were closest to men being searched for.

**HS**

One morning at breakfast towards the end of term, the entire Great Hall went silent as a very recognizable owl appeared. The majestic Hedwig flew into the hall and circled several times. The super intelligent owl took her own revenge on those who had hurt her Harry by doing what her companion did so well while flying on his broom. She feinted several times by acting as if she was going to deliver a letter to one of the foul four before flapping her wings and soaring back into the air. Susan's heart fluttered when the snowy owl landed in front of her and held out her leg. She looked the owl in the eye and could almost detect and smirk on the regal bird's features. Once the letter was untied, Hedwig launched herself in the air and flew back out.

Susan hurriedly opened the letter while every eye in the Hall stared at her. She had a bright smile on her face as she read and even laughed a few times. Once she finished, she started over once again due to the request Harry made at the end. Once she finished the second read through, she smiled once again. True to Harry's prediction, the Headmaster was bearing down on her and she did exactly as Harry asked. She held the letter and envelope in her hand and concentrated on the incantation Harry gave her. The letter burst into flames much to the shock of everyone in the hall.

"Miss Bones, why did you do that? It could have led us to finding him."

"It was done because Harry asked me to. Unlike others, I don't want to lose his trust."

Albus sighed and looked at her as if he was disappointed in her. Susan chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that pathetic disappointed look to get to me Headmaster. I live with Amelia Bones and she is a whole lot more effective at it than you'll ever be."

Despite the situation, several people round her laughed and nodded at her comment.

Albus asked "Was there anything you could share?"

"Oh yes Headmaster. I just thought it would be better to do it in private."

Never one to really be told no, Albus said "No, I think we would like to hear it now."

"If you insist…"

Susan stood and looked for Luna first. "Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter sends his love and said to tell his little moon to never change."

Luna smiled brightly at that and then got up and skipped out of the hall.

"Was there anything else Miss Bones?"

"Oh yes Headmaster…Mr. Potter said to tell his former friends that he doesn't have time to bring them up to speed. He said that if they were ever serious about the plan in the first place, they would have stayed the course instead of finding some reason to make excuses for their fear."

The foul four's heads all looked down for a minute before Hermione's popped back up. "But how would he know what we wanted from him? He never got any of our letters."

It was Flitwick who responded. "And I thought you smarter than that Miss Granger. He knows because every _effective _commander has eyes and ears everywhere. It was something I taught him long ago and is standard Goblin battle tactics."

The Headmaster turned of Filius. "You were training the boy?"

"Of course, I was training Longbottom as well until he shoved his head up Miss Abbott's bum. Someone had to prepare Mr. Potter for his destiny."

Cho Chang asked "Professor Flitwick, you called Harry a commander. Why would someone like Moody place himself under Harry's command?"

Filius laughed. "Well, I would guess that their situation is more of a partnership. But the fact remains that many of you placed yourself under his command last year in the DA. Some even followed him in to battle but alas, most people are not cut out for the life of a warrior and succumb to their fears. (His eyes looked straight at the four students at the Gryffindor table.) Hmm...Where was I...oh yes…the fact remains that this war has always been a struggle between Mr. Potter and Voldemort. Mr. Potter has faced him more often than anyone else and unlike most; Mr. Potter always seems to walk away from the battle with his life even though he may be a little worse for wear."

Draco said "That's because he ran like the coward he is."

Susan turned to Draco. "Harry is no coward unlike other people I know but I will be happy to tell him you said that. I'm sure that once your master is taken down for good, he will be more than happy to turn his attention to House Malfoy."

"You need to watch your tongue Bones. Saying things like that could put House Bones in even more danger."

"Unlike you Drakey poo, I was taught by Harry Potter and can take care of myself. I don't have to hide behind my Aunt's robes like you do your father's."

The Headmaster bellowed out "THAT IS ENOUGH! Now Miss Bones, did he leave a message for anyone else?"

"Oh yes Headmaster"

"Well?"

"Are you sure?"

Albus looked around nervously but said "Yes"

"Harry said to tell you that since you couldn't make the hard decisions that it fell on him to do so. He also said that he has taken care of ALL the problems you and he had discussed earlier this year and that it may have cost him some gold, but Gringotts was most helpful."

Albus paled. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes…the Lord Potter has formalized an alliance with the Lords Black and Moody. They have declared vendetta against Voldemort and all who stand with him for the harm that has been caused their houses. He also said that they will not stop until the vendetta has been satisfied or they are dead."

Albus quietly said "Was that all?"

"Hmm…let me see…oh yeah…he said to tell you that if you insist in your current efforts…the only advice he can give you is… to catch him IF you can,"

Susan smiled brightly and then walked out of the Great Hall as the noise level rose dramatically.

Filius was up as soon as Susan left and made his way down the aisle. As he passed Albus he said "It seems your sacrifice has become the hunter instead. If I were you, I would leave him be lest you become his next target."

Filius smirked at the blank look on Albus' face and walked out of the hall to prepare for his classes that day.

**HS**

Upon returning home after the school year, Susan and her aunt fell into long followed customs and shared breakfast every morning while discussing various topics. If there was one rule in the house, it was that anything they discussed stayed between them. During breakfast many mornings, she noticed the glint in her aunt's eyes every time she read a report on Harry's actions. Susan was observant enough to notice that her aunt didn't seem to be concerned over the rogue wizards. So she finally asked.

"Auntie, you don't seem to be too concerned about Mad-Eye, Black and Harry running around sowing chaos and killing Death Eaters. I also read where the Wizengamot is pushing you to do something about the problem."

"There's not much they can do about it. You made sure of that when you announced the vendetta in front of the whole school. Once that was done, the Ministry had to back out as it became a matter of family."

Susan studied her aunt for a minute before she gasped. "You're the fourth person. House Bones is in this up to its neck but to protect me at school, our house wasn't announced."

Amelia's eyes locked on Susan's and she could see they were filled with mirth. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. You have lived with me your whole life after all."

Susan looked at her Aunt wide eyed. "Why?"

"That should be obvious to you Susan. Our families have been devastated by Tom and his merry men in one way or another. My parents, yours, Harry's, Regulus, and Moody's wife and children killed at their hands. Of course we want payback. If James had been alive, then this would have started a long time ago but as it is, we had to wait until Harry was ready."

"Oh…Neville."

"Yes, Neville was to take Frank's place. His choices will force House Longbottom out of the alliance much to Augusta's dismay. I have a feeling that young Neville may not be having the best summer at this point."

Susan sighed. "She can't be beating him up any worse than he is doing to himself. Harry's reaction was extreme but in the right reference, I now understand it. Harry didn't trust Hannah and wouldn't turn his back on her so by Neville choosing her, it made Neville fall into the same category."

"Exactly!"

"So how did this come about?"

Amelia smiled. "Black was at his house in London last summer and I went by to visit him only to find Harry there with him. The next thing I knew, Moody was there and we started talking about what we could do. Harry proposed the alliance and intended to bring in Neville as a replacement for his father much like Harry was for James. There were others who have helped but as they came from non-titled families, we wouldn't allow them in to the formal alliance since our titles could protect us and not them."

Susan's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute…there are more involved than you four? What does Harry have…an army?"

Amelia laughed. "No…he has some good friends who keep him informed and fill in when one of us is tied up with our duties."

Susan chuckled. "I suppose it's someone with family connections to both Harry and Sirius who has some special abilities?"

Amelia smirked. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Susan gasped. "Wait a minute; if the Wizengamot find out about your involvement, won't they kick you out for that?"

Amelia calmly said. "Yes, I'm sure they will but I didn't plan on staying much longer anyway."

"Could you enlighten me to your plans?"

"I will once this is all over. Until then, it is only a dream."

Susan smiled. "You sound a lot like Harry when say it that way. Anyway, the only problem I have with all this is how could you partner my future husband up with the craziest bastards you could find?"

"Oh, so you and Harry have an arrangement."

"Of course, he just hasn't figured it out yet."

Amelia laughed. "Yes, I can't wait for him to figure it out. Lily was the same way…you'll make an excellent Lady Potter one day."

"What about house Bones?"

"Well, I'm sure if you get your wish, you and Harry will find plenty to do to keep both lines going. Don't you think?"

Susan blushed but had a dreamy smile on her face.

**HS**

The summer continued on with numerous reports of the havoc the crazy quartet were causing. Every time a story was written, The Prophet wouldn't make any negative comments against the quartet as the declaration of vendetta gave them full rights to do what they were. They were also smart enough to report the facts and the death lists with complete accuracy so that the quartet's attention wouldn't be turned on them once the war was over. They did manage to speculate on the identity of the fourth person and were able to report on it about mid summer when Amelia's mask was hit by a cutting curse and her identity was revealed to the world. With the secret out in the open, the Wizengamot pushed for her removal.

Amelia sat through the next Wizengamot meeting as the argued over whether she should remain in her position or not. Not only was she being chastised by the Dark for her actions but by the Light led by Albus Dumbledore. When she reached her limit, she stood. The entire assembly went quiet and she knew she had their undivided attention.

"Effective immediately, I resign my position as head of the DMLE." She paused as cheering rang out.

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke again. "Since I am no longer in that position, I Amelia, Head of House Bones, do formally acknowledge my alliance to Houses Potter, Black, and Moody. With this acknowledgment, I also formally declare vendetta against the so called Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and anyone who supports them. If you choose to violate the terms of vendetta and interfere in any way, by the old laws, you are choosing to join your fate to theirs."

Fudge was on his feet. "You cannot do that Bones."

"I assure you I can. Now, a word of advice, stay out of our way and let us do what should have been done a long time ago is not for the interference of _your_ Minister and _your_ Chief Warlock."

In a swirl of her robes, Amelia left the meeting with her head held high.

**HS**

Voldemort reacted as expected and personally led an attack on Bones Manor in an attempt to remove the one member of the alliance whose location was known. Once the wards were triggered, Amelia alerted her team that she and Susan were under attack. Harry, Sirius, and Mad-Eye started on the outer edges of the Death Eaters and worked their way in. They knew Tom was there and had to trust that Amelia and the wards could hold him off long enough to allow them to do their job. Once the wards fell and Tom was battering the door to the manor, they drove straight for the house. Tom never made it into the house due to his distraction of being attacked by the trio.

By the time the battle was over, tragedy has struck as the crazy old Auror fell in a direct assault on the Dark Lord. When raged filled Harry started flinging spells at Tom, he must have seen the writing on the wall and activated his portkey.

When the wards informed Amelia that the attack was over, she stuck her head out the door and witnessed Harry crying over the loss of his mentor and friend. She managed to get him away from Mad-Eye's body with a promise to see that he was properly taken care of. Susan came out not long after her Aunt and could barely recognize the man that stood there as her former classmate. The changes did nothing to quash the desire she felt for him.

She took one look at his battered and bloody body and led him inside. Amelia started to say something as Susan led him upstairs but Sirius' hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to Sirius and quickly found herself in his arms. The loss of her long time friend hurt deeply and she thought that maybe Susan had the right idea and a little human contact was what was needed right now. As she hugged him, she said "Go get cleaned up. I'll meet you once I've dealt with the Aurors."

"No…placed him in your crypt under stasis. Nymmie can take his place for now…it'll drive Tom bonkers."

She chuckled. "I see why you three got along so well. Alastair would approve of that."

"While you do that, I'll contact Ragnok and tell him to keep it quiet until all this is resolved."

She nodded and they separated long enough to take care of their tasks.

**HS**

Susan led Harry up the stairs and to her bathroom where she began filling the tub. As it was filling, she turned back to Harry and began stripping off his armor until he was down to his boxers. She looked up at him and saw he was unresponsive so the took a deep breath and pulled them down as well.

Despite her desire for the young man…no warrior…standing naked in front of her, she knew this wasn't a sexual situation and fought to keep her hormones in check. She gently tugged on his arm and led him to the tub. Once she had him in the water, she tried to begin bathing the nearly catatonic Harry but was having trouble. She finally steeled her nerves much like she had during that talk in the library and removed her own clothing. She left her knickers on and climbed in with him where she spent the next hour washing and holding him in an attempt to bring him back to life. As the nearly catatonic Harry sat there, she finally understood what Harry said to her last year. He was not worried about his friends' reaction to his death but his reaction to theirs. It was obvious that he had lost too much over the years and was glad most everyone else was out of it.

When Harry still had not recovered after the bath, she was thankful that her elf Tippy took his clothes and cleaned them. She helped him stand and then dried him off. It took a bit of coaxing but she finally managed to get his boxers back on and lead him to her bed. After she placed him in and covered him up, she went to prepare for bed. A few minutes later, she came back to the bed in an oversized t-shirt and slid in beside him. When he still didn't move, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him.

It was about this time that Amelia had finished her tasks and stopped by to check on the younger ones. When she looked in, she saw Susan had Harry in her bed and was lying there holding him while she quietly cried for the loss of the old family friend. Satisfied that Susan was acting with a maturity born of necessity, she quietly closed the door and moved to her room. She leaned over and started her taps when she felt two arms encircle her. She relished the contact and turned to him.

"How are they?"

"Susan is taking care of him. He's lost so much…thank god he tackled you before you fell through the veil. I think it would have killed him."

"He and Moody grew really close…I thought I was crazy but the two of them together…it was like seeing me and James feeding off each other once again."

"I know…we talked about it once…the loss of his own son hit him so hard and he pushed everyone away for so long. When he and Harry met after the third task, something clicked between them. They opened up to each other and well…began to challenge each other. He loved every minute of it and for the first time in years, I saw life in my old friend's eye once again."

Sirius chuckled. "That was bad Amy."

"I know…but he would have appreciated it. Except for leaving Harry behind, I'm sure he has no regrets. He'll be with his family again."

"I know…it's why all of us get along so well. In some way, I don't think any of us really fear death since we get to be with those we really love again."

"Is that why…"

"Yeah…after last year, all Harry thought he had left were me and Moody. Well until Susan started focusing on him."

"I thought there was another girl."

"Yeah…Luna…Xeno and Serena's daughter. He loved her but both knew their destinies lay away from each other."

When the tub was full he asked "May I join you?"

"I suppose so…it's not like Susan won't figure it out pretty quickly now and is quite occupied with your godson at the moment."

"Are they?"

"NO…she's behaving like a proper lady and holding him."

She smiled as she thought that niece and aunt were so much alike. She was a fiercely independent woman but relished the closeness she felt to Sirius as she did like Susan and removed his armor. As soon as she was done, he returned the favor and lifted her in his arms and stepped into the tub. Once they were settled in, she pulled him in to a hug as they allowed the grief they felt for their friend to be released. They would be strong for the younger ones but would share their grief when they were alone as they had always done.

**HS**

When she woke the next morning, the events of the previous night went through her head. She then realized that something was missing from her bed and sat up abruptly. When she looked around, the only sign left of Harry was a note on her nightstand.

_Susan,_

_Thank you for last night. I don't think I would have made it through the loss if not for your care._

_I owe you an apology for last year and I should have gone to Hogsmeade with you. _

_Once this is over, if I survive, I would like the chance to ask __**you**__ this time._

_Harry_

She ran down the stairs hoping she could catch him before he left. When she made it to the dining room, Amelia raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"Sleep well last night?"

"Just fine thank you. Is he…"

"I'm sorry baby but they left already."

"Why?"

"They've still got a job to do."

"Just the two of them?"

"No, you know they will be in touch when something comes up. He said they had a plan and he would see it through."

"Why does he do it? You saw him last night; you saw what it's doing to him."

"I saw but you don't know the whole story. He and Moody were close. According to Sirius, they connected while they recovered in the hospital after the tournament. In their own way, they loved each other. Harry became the son Moody lost in the first war and vice versa. He said that until you came along last year, Harry thought that all he had left was the two of them."

"That still doesn't explain why he keeps going."

"He does it out of love. He wants to avenge his parents and now Alastair. He wants to avenge Cedric and more than anything, he wants to make sure you can have a good life without all this mess."

Susan placed her head in her hands and started crying. "I…I don't want to have a good life…I want him."

Amelia chuckled at what her niece said but let it go since she knew what Susan was really saying. She sent up a silent prayer that both of them could have the life they both desired with the men they both loved.

**HS**

For the students of Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet was the only source of information on the exploits of their former classmate. Most were amazed at the luck or whatever you would call it that Harry had to survive so many battles and come out on top in most cases. The former members of his team desperately searched for news on him every time a paper arrived. Their shame became public knowledge and most of them stayed hidden away. The Weasley family was further shamed when news of the life debts they owed to Harry became public knowledge.

The children of the darker families were also keeping up with the articles. For many of them, it was to see if anyone in their families were Harry's latest victims. If they were happy when Harry originally left school, they were elated now. Most knew that if he was still there then he would focus on them and that was something they did not want.

The only first hand reports on Harry would come when the students returned to Hogwarts in September. The only student to have any contact with Harry was Susan Bones when he rescued her and her Aunt during an attack on Bones Manor. Despite all the questions that were asked of her, Susan would only smile and say that Harry was doing well the last time she had seen him. It wasn't a lie as he and Sirius became regular visitors to Bones Manor. It may have been due to the war going on around them but Harry and Susan's relationship progressed quickly from that point. By the time Susan returned to Hogwarts, she and Harry were bonded and enjoying the benefits that came with the relationship.

**HS**

The first two months of the school year were pretty quiet as there were no reports of Harry in the Daily Prophet. Many started to believe that he had been injured in one of his encounters and couldn't continue his fight. All that changed on the afternoon of Halloween. The rumor spread throughout the wizarding world that Harry Potter had met Voldemort on the field of battle somewhere around Wales that morning. Using knowledge and ancient magic that no one would have ever credited Harry as knowing t, Harry invoked a blood feud against Voldemort to force the confrontation and insured that Voldemort's minions could not interfere. It was reported that the battle lasted for over three hours which saw Harry take down Voldemort in the end. The next reports to arrive were that Harry had also fallen due to his injuries during the battle.

The reports also listed his witnesses. Sirius Black was there as expected but also amongst his group were Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Gawain Roberts, Augusta Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley. It was also reported that Alastair Moody had fallen at Bones Manor and was interred there in a private ceremony until he could be laid to rest in the family crypt which in keeping with Moody's paranoia, was under a Fidelis Charm.

Despite the best attempts by the Dumbledore and the Ministry to recover Harry's body so that they could use it for their own purposes, they were blocked by his witnesses and informed that in compliance with Harry's wishes, the Goblins were the only beings allowed to recover and tend to his body.

They tried to push the issue anyway but were blocked from that as well in the form of a shield that was on a dead man's switch which triggered as soon as he fell. The shield held off any attempts by Dumbledore to break it and in his frustration, he ordered Bill Weasley to do the job. Bill walked up to the shield and waved his wand one time and that was enough to know all he needed to know and he stepped away.

Dumbledore grew furious and berated the younger man who stood there and took the abuse in front of everyone. When Albus' rant was over, he calmly said "You have used my family to hurt Harry enough and I won't be a part of it anymore. If you were as knowledgeable as you claim, you would know that the shield is Director Ragnok's personal one and for me to break it would be a breach of my contract with the Goblin nation and enough cause for them to sentence me to death. Only the director himself can deactivate it."

Albus backed off and started to plan once again. He knew he needed the body so that he could make himself look better to the world and decided to wait and see what arrangements were made. Mush to his despair, Harry requested that his remains be treated the same as his parents and immediately buried instead of following the old tradition of allowing the body to lie in state for one week.

Albus was being thwarted at every turn and thought that if he must, he would turn grave robber in order to have Harry buried at Hogwarts, right beside the place he had picked out for his own tomb. It was soon after that all knowledge of where the Potters were buried disappeared from everyone's mind. The wards hiding the graves of the Potters were under the control of the Head of Gringotts and as a show of respect for a fellow warrior as well as a fellow magical being who was treated with scorn by the wizards, it was sworn that no wizard would ever step foot on the property ever again. The only beings to have access to the property was the Head of Gringotts and a little house elf who wanted nothing more than to tend to his Master Harry until he met his end.

**HS**

With no body to honor, the wizarding world was left without closure when it came to Harry James Potter. The hero's will was read in a private meeting which only allowed the members of his alliance to attend. In a public announcement, Gringotts clearly stated that Susan Amelia Bones was left the entire Potter legacy along with the proxies to all seat and positions held by House Potter. The announcement also said that at the time of his death, all of the Moody assets were left to Harry James Potter for being one of the few people who could look past his appearance and see the man inside.

After that was announced, Gringotts read out their own personal statement. "In accordance with the wishes of our client, we at Gringotts invoke copyright protection of the House of Potter and more specifically the image and name of Harry James Potter and any variation thereof. The only way his name can be used is with direct approval of Sirius Black, Susan Bones, and Director Ragnok. Any violation of this will lead to full confiscation of the vaults of the person or institution in question."

One reporter stood and asked why.

The Goblin smiled at him which sent a shudder through every one present.

"The actions against our former client by members of _your_ society, ministry, and one Albus Dumbledore have left him with the desire to deny the wizarding world the privilege of honoring his sacrifice. With the exception of a few members of your society, he felt that most of you have not done anything worth celebrating over and have not earned the right to even speak his name. If you want to do that, you will pay the Potter estate for the privilege through Gringotts. It will also be under our purview whether we even bother to contact the people who have the power to approve your requests. You may celebrate the demise of your Dark Lord all you want but you will leave our client's name out of it."

The news traveled quickly all over the world as books were removed from shelves, posters were taken down, and the toys that were so popular once upon a time were destroyed. Some people scoffed at the order but were quickly reminded of just who they were dealing with when like the graveyard; a specially designed Fidelis Charm was erected around Harry's name and image.

The celebrations at Hogwarts were brought to a sudden close as the professors swept the dorms and castle and began methodically erasing Harry's name from everything. Several, like Filius and Minerva did it with tears running down their face for the young man who had saved them all. They didn't catch everything as many of the students hid things away to remember him by. Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of Harry when the Fidelis took effect. She shrieked in horror as Harry's face faded from view. She then ran to the letters she had in her trunk and began to cry even harder as his signature faded from them.

**HS**

A week later, Hogwarts held a celebration feast for the demise of Voldemort. It was an attempt by Dumbledore to try and bring some cheer back into the castle after the troubling week they had just endured. As he looked out on the students, he let out a sigh as his actions were having the opposite effect. He could tell that the celebration was an empty one as many were still in denial over the way they treated Harry over the years. Nowhere was it more evident than in the faces of the remaining members of his team.

He also was contemplating everything he had done to Harry ever since he was a baby and his large role in how they all ended up in this position in the first place. The point was made very clear on Halloween when he tried to take control over Harry's body for his own purposes. He could still feel the sting from the slap Minerva gave him in front of the whole school. It also seemed as if he would need to find new Charms and Transfiguration teachers as both decided to resign at the end of the year.

For Filius, it was to keep his honor intact. He had lost quite a bit in Harry's first four years and only managed to regain some of it in the last two. He wanted to leave with what he still had before Albus took the rest of it.

For Minerva, it was in shame over what she allowed Albus to put the boy through over the years. His death hit her hard as she realized that ever since the death of his parents, she had failed to protect him and nurture him at every turn. Albus may have been the puppet master but she let him pull her strings just as easily as she allowed him to pull Harry's.

The night of the feast was also when Susan returned to Hogwarts after dealing with family business related to Harry. As soon as Harry fell, a Goblin appeared and took her away with him to be with her family. Her appearance shocked everyone as she looked surprisingly happy and content.

That lasted all of five seconds before she noticed the black arm bands being worn by many in the hall. Her pleasant smile quickly turned into a scowl as she looked around the hall. Many of the students who were mere acquaintances of Harry did not earn her ire but those who were former members of the DA and the ones that had been close to him but turned their backs were met with nothing but a look of contempt from Susan. She watched for a few minutes as the four remaining Gryffindor members of the ministry six mourned someone they had cared little for a year ago.

Susan had just been through a tough week where many things were finally explained in great detail. For the first time in her life, the rose colored glasses she wore during her childhood were taken off thrown away. The last year was very eye opening for Susan but the last week was a harsh lesson in reality. All that Harry fought for was for nothing as the remaining Death Eaters slipped back into their society roles as if nothing had happened. The Ministry retained Fudge as its Minister and the whole corrupt government slipped right back into its normal practices of corruption and bribery.

The harsh reality hit her hard combined with the losses they had taken. One look at the betrayers acting as if they had lost their best friend was enough to send the normally quiet and shy Hufflepuff over the edge. She went into a rage not seen since Harry found two Slytherin boys in the act of trying to rape Luna last year. Susan hoped she didn't lose control as bad as Harry had when the boys spent a month in the hospital wing after their genitals were finally recovered from the Room of Hidden Things after a week long search but at this point, she didn't care. She had only been in the castle five minutes and she could already see the hypocrisy of the world without the innocence of childhood clouding her vision. Her first target was in sight and she made her way directly towards the Gryffindor table and the location of the foul five. (She now included Hannah in that group.)

She came to Hannah first and ripped the arm band off her friend before soundly smacking her.

Hannah screamed. "What the hell Sue?"

Susan snarled out. "You don't deserve to mourn Harry. You were responsible for a lot of the torment he got while he was here."

Her eyes then turned to the other Gryffindors. "You all look like fools wearing those arm bands when everyone knows you all turned your backs on him. It is why he left."

Hermione huffed. "He was my best friend."

Susan snorted "Yeah, maybe in fifth year when he still had something you wanted. Come on Granger, I watched you turn your back on him so many times when he came to you for help. All you cared about was Ron snogging Lavender. Why you ever saw anything in that worthless wizard I'll never know when you could have had Harry."

Everyone gasped because she could still say the name.

Hermione indignantly shouted back. "And you did any better?"

"Not really but at least I can hold my head up high because I did try to be there for him last term. I don't wear an arm band because I have a clear conscience when it comes to Harry. I went to him many times to try and get him to talk or just go to Hogsmeade with me. By then it was too late and he had already decided to cut himself off from the rest of the world. He told me he was sorry for refusing my attempts but it allowed him to die knowing there were no attachments left where people would miss him when he did what he had to do."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione said. "You're lying. You're just jealous of the relationship I had with him and you wanted. You're just mad because he did it to save me from the pureblood ideals."

Susan laughed. "When was the last time he even spoke to you Granger? You killed any love he ever had for you last year. All of you did. He killed Voldemort in revenge over Cedric, Moody, and his parents and not because he wanted a better world for YOU! If you remember, I was the last person here he ever spoke to. I tried to get him to forgive you guys but you know what he did instead? He cursed every one of you so that you would know what it feels like to be bereft of love. No Granger…he didn't love you anymore…in the end…I think he hated you almost as much as he did Voldemort, the Headmaster, and Hannah. In fact, it was Harry who made sure the world knew of your betrayal and the reasons behind it."

Ginny said "Impossible…Ha...he could never hate anyone. He wouldn't ruin us like that."

Susan smirked. "You could be right Weasley but what were his final gifts to you along with his final thoughts? Were those the words of a man who forgave you? And you Ronald, you valued money over your friend so just how much of his inheritance did he leave to his best friend?"

Ron turned red. "So, what are you here to do? Gloat over the fact that he left you everything?"

She smirked and pulled her wand but didn't point it at any of them. She waved it over her dispelled the glamour that was hiding her swollen belly. Many of the girls looked on in shock. "You're right Ronald, maybe I am here to gloat. Harry not only left me everything but left me a way to carry on his family name."

Hermione sputtered. "You weren't married…it's a bastard. It won't inherit."

Susan smirked again. "I, Susan Elaina Bones-Potter, swear on my life and magic that I was bonded to Harry James Potter on August 20th until separated by death."

The flash that surrounded her was enough to ensure everyone knew she was telling the truth.

Susan's voice softened for a minute. "Miss Granger, I do have one question for you?"

Hermione looked up and nodded.

"Why did you do it? You owed Harry a life debt ever since your first year. You always stood with him no matter what. Why did you ignore him the summer after the tournament when he really needed his friend? Why did you force him to teach the DA when you knew how much he was already going through that year? Why did you ignore his letters that summer as well? Why did you do what you did to him last year? Out of everyone, he loved you the most. You were right about one thing, at one time; he would have died for you just so that you could live happily ever after. I'm not too proud to admit that I was so jealous of you. You had everything I ever wanted. You held his heart completely in your hands and you threw it away for Weasley. Please just tell me why?"

Hermione was pouring tears now. When she looked up, all she could say was "Because I was told too."

Susan asked again. "Was that the right thing to do?"

"No"

Susan then straightened up and looked her right in the eye. "And that is why you will be forever known as a mudblood as much as I hate the term. Has anyone ever told you what the true definition of that word is? Well let me fill you in. Since you are a muggleborn witch or in precise terms, a first generation witch, you cannot be judged based on your blood yet. What that term describes is the same as how you would describe a pureblood bond or oath breaker. In the terms of a pureblood or even half or full blood, it is more widely known as a blood traitor."

She took a deep breath. "The Houses of Potter, Bones, Black, and Moody have declared that Neville Longbottom will be known as a blood traitor until his dying day. House Potter will no longer honor the Potter/ Longbottom alliance that has stood for three hundred years. Let it be known that Neville Longbottom willingly ignored his sworn duty to stand at the side of Harry Potter for an impure piece of ass."

She turned and gave Neville and Hannah an evil grin. "Oh didn't she tell you Neville? She gave up her virginity to Victor Krum on the night of the Yule Ball after Granger told him no."

She took another deep breath. "The first generation witch known as Hermione Granger will be designated a mudblood for all her days and her children will be tainted by the label as well for ignoring a life debt to Harry James Potter."

She then turned to the last two of the group and they gulped. "As for the Weasley family who were once a Noble family until one of their ancestors broke an oath, Arthur, Molly, Percival, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley will be known as blood traitors to the Houses of Potter, Bones, Black, and Moody for their actions of ignoring multiple life debts owed to one Harry James Potter and for the plundering of Harry's trust vault. This designation in no way reflects on the Weasley family members known as William, Charles, Frederick, and George. If they so wish, they may petition any one of our houses so that they may escape the taint that their current family name holds. So I say, so mote it be."

She turned to Ginny and said "At least the mudblood had the good manners to thank him at the time and didn't steal from him. He told me that never once did any of you thank him for saving your lives with the exception of those other four members."

Her rant was finally interrupted when the Headmaster came over. "That's enough Miss Bones."

"It's Bones-Potter and you're right Headmaster. You're just as much to blame for Harry's loss as these idiots are. He told me all about the little tests you had him perform over the years. He told me all about his home life that you placed him in. By third year, he knew you were manipulating every aspect of his life including who he was 'allowed' to be friends with."

"I'm sure he would blame me for his life since he was very angry with me."

"How well do you sleep at night knowing that you pushed Harry into his suicidal run against Tom Riddle?"

"I did no such thing."

Susan looked at him for a moment. She felt refreshed for having expelled so much anger and just didn't have it in her to go after the old man as well. "You know, my eyes were opened this summer and I can now see what Harry was talking about. There is no honor in our society anymore."

"What would you know of honor Miss Bones? I am Albus Dumbledore. As the leader of the light, I know much better what needs to be done in our world that a mere child."

"And I know that my bond-mate wasted his life to make the magical world a better place."

Cho Chang asked "What do you mean Susan?"

"My Harry gave up his life to remove the threat of Voldemort but despite that, nothing changed. The corrupt Ministry is still in charge where the size of your vault determines what kind of justice you face. My bond mate fought for a dream that will never be realized since the Purebloods and Fudge are still in charge with the old meddler deciding that the guilty should get a second chance while the victims are never stood up for."

She turned to the Headmaster and narrowed her eyes. "The old fool thinks that because I am young, I don't have a sense of right or wrong. I see the problems facing our society and then think about what Harry tried to do for it. Well Headmaster, I may be young but I can promise you I now what I want for me and my child and it does not include living my life under pureblood rule anymore. Since I cannot change the system, the most I can do is deny them what they covet the most. As the Heiress to the House of Bones, thereby the House of Hufflepuff, I hereby remove my ancestor's presence from this school. She would be horrified at the lack of loyalty the students and staff at this school show."

There was a flash of light and the badgers were removed from every crest in the school.

"You're being a little hasty Miss Bones. I demand you replace what you have taken."

Susan smirked at him. "As it is mine to take and give, you have no right to demand anything that concerns my houses. And while we are on the subject, as proxy to the Heir of Gryffindor, an honor placed upon me by Harry James Potter in his will, I remove the name and image of Godric Gryffindor forever from this castle. Harry's ancestor would be appalled at the lack of courage and bravery displayed in his house. I know Harry was and often described his housemates as sheep or hormonal driven morons."

As the lions disappeared from all the crests in the school, Susan walked out of the Great Hall and was met by Sirius Black. When she saw him, she smiled. "Your aunt thought you might need some support on your first night back so I came to check on you." She gave him a hug and said 'thanks'.

Sirius looked at the crowd in the hall before his eyes went back down to hers. "You know, you were really good in there. It reminded me of Lily in the middle of a good rant. Harry would be proud."

She hugged him again. "Thanks Siri. It means a lot."

When she released her hug, Sirius looked out once more over the Great Hall. In a show of mischief that had Minerva groaning, he clapped his hands as if he was about to commit a great prank. "Why don't we go three for three? As Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Heir to the House of…Ravenclaw. I remove my family's name and image from Hogwarts until the day when I decide the wizarding world had learned something and earned the right to be called intelligent once again. If for some reason I am incapable of making that decision, then my proxy will fall to Lady Susan Bones-Potter."

With a flash, all the ravens disappeared and the only thing showing on the crest was the Slytherin symbol of the snake. Sirius looked up at it and barked out a laugh. "Kind of fitting isn't it?"

She laughed as well. "Yeah it is…Harry always said they were nothing but a bunch of snakes."

"I thought you said he thought they were a bunch of sheep."

She laughed. "You knew Harry; he called them all sorts of names. You remember his one for the old man?"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah…he called him an old goat. He said something about Albus trying to pin his sheep fetish on his younger brother."

Susan laughed. "It doesn't surprise me."

Sirius started to turn around but then stopped. "You know Susie…we could go four for four."

"No we can't Siri. Harry said it was a dishonored house and refused to take control over it. He thought it best to let the line die with Moody. Besides, I think it is fitting for a dishonored school to only have a dishonored house as its symbol."

"Maybe you're right. Well, let's go home then."

Albus stepped forward. "I think not Miss Bones. We have not yet released you from school."

"Mr. Dumbledore, I am an adult in the eyes of the law and can come and go as I please. I also have control over five houses. It could have been seven but my Harry did not want to seem greedy. If you think for one moment that I would stay in this castle where you, your staff, or the students could possible harm or take the Potter heir, you are gravely mistaken."

Albus was about to say something else when both she and Sirius turned and walked out the door. Only one person had a chance to say anything to her before she left the grounds because everyone else was too stunned to run after her.

Luna approached Susan once she made it out of the hall. "Take good care of him Susan."

Susan stopped and looked at her. She stammered out "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna smiled up at her. "I know Harry is alive. I can feel it here. (She patted her chest.)"

"You know, you have always held a special place in Harry's heart. You could join us."

Luna stared off into space for a minute. "The time is not quite right yet. When it is, I'll remove the name of the family Harry left me the proxy of as well and join you for a short time before moving on."

Susan smiled at her and held out her hand. Once Luna took it, she said "Tell Dobby to be listening for my call."

"I will." Susan then released her hand and walked out of the gates before silently disappearing with Sirius.

When she reappeared, it was outside the well hidden Potter Manor. She smiled and then made her way inside and up to the master bedroom. When she entered, she found him awake for the first time in weeks.

He softly said "Hey Sue. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

She sat down on the bed and then leaned over and kissed him. "Can't I just want to see my bond-mate?"

"Well yes I suppose so but that look in your eye suggests something more. What's going on?"

"Nothing much…I just removed Helga's and Godric's legacy from the school and walked out. You were right."

"About what?"

"The way they were acting. Many of your former friends were playing up their relationship with you and acting like they were in mourning over your death. I…I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Oh the remains of the Golden trio along with Ginny and Neville. You were right about Hannah. I slapped her then told her off. She was acting like you really mattered to her."

Harry just nodded. "So, any news on the plans?"

"Well…not so fast I wasn't done."

She leaned over and hugged him and then pulled back. She then stood and pulled him up. "Come with me love. Those cleaning charms may have taken the edge off but you are still pretty rank after being in bed for two weeks."

As soon as she had him out of bed, Winky popped and started changing the linen. She looked at Susan and said "Thank you Mistress."

Susan smiled at the sweet little elf that came to her and begged to be allowed to take care of the Potter child. She led Harry into the bath where Winky had already been and had a bath prepared. Susan took one look at the ruined boxers and vanished them.

Harry looked at her and asked "You know I'm still not one hundred percent. You gonna take care of me again?"

Susan smiled brightly at him. "As long as you can stand to look at my bloated body."

He gently kissed her. "How can I think you are anything but beautiful when it is our child you carry?"

She slid off her robe and then let her dress drop. As she removed her undergarments, she noticed Harry react to her. She laughed. "Down boy…you aren't ready to play in the big leagues just yet but it's nice to see you still want me."

She helped him into the tub and sat down behind him as the washed his back and hair. She struggled but managed to wash his front as well paying special attention to her favorite part. When she was finished, she moved in front of him and settled back against his chest and into his arms.

They sat there and talked for an hour as she told him about everything that happened at Hogwarts and Sirius' rescue. Once she got to the end of her story, he said "Remind me to tell him thank you for that. I don't know if letting them know that you are carrying the Potter heir was such a good idea but I do understand why you did it."

They both jumped a little as they heard a voice behind them. "No thanks are necessary. You and Sue are all Amy and I have left in the world so we're just happy to still have you both."

Harry and Susan looked around and saw Sirius and Amelia walk into the room and conjure a loveseat to sit on. It may have seemed odd the first time it had happened but in the words of both Sirius and Amy…they had both changed nappies on either of them and it wasn't anything they had never seen before.

"Well thanks anyway…from the way Sue described it, the old goat got that gleam in his eye when he saw her pregnant. That's all he needs is another Potter to ruin their lives. He's probably pissed that I found out about that fake will before I bit the dust."

Amy sat back and enjoyed the peace that came from being in a family again. She always had Susan but it just seemed more complete now. "So what's the next one going to be? A Bones or Moody?"

Susan sighed. "Technically, they'll all be Moodys in the muggle world. But why don't you let me girth this one before you start planning my next pregnancy. Why don't you concentrate on making a little Black baby? That would take the pressure off us a little."

Sirius chuckled and looked at Amelia. "Something you need to tell me about you and Kingsley?"

"Don't you wish you could get out of the bonding that easily. No sir…I've waited sixteen years and I won't wait another. Any for your information young lady, what makes you think there isn't one already?"

Susan jerked around "Really?"

Amelia nodded her head. Susan started to squeal and jump up but then remembered where she was. "That's great!"

Harry looked over and asked. "So what does that make it to me and Sue?"

Sirius smiled. "Don't ask me…I imagine he or she will be your cousin but Amy and I were thinking more like little brother or sister. You've both always been our children up to now anyway."

Susan smiled. "Works for me."

"Me too. So…what are our plans? I assumed you waited until I was able to travel."

Sirius said. "Ragnok said they transferred the accounts to their subsidiary. Um…a bank called Barclays."

Harry laughed. "Really Sirius? Barclays is one of the biggest and most well respected muggle banks in the world."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. "He said we wouldn't have to come back to Gringotts unless we just wanted to. Which means we never really have to step foot back in England."

"Well that's good I guess. Another week or so and I should be able to handle the portkey. I never thought the snake faced bastard would be able to hang in there for three hours."

Susan smiled. "Well, now that your personal nurse is here, I'm sure you will recover quicker but there may be a snag."

Sirius snickered. "Yeah or Harry will find himself even more drained under the loving ministrations of Lady Potter."

Susan looked around. "What's that?"

"Nothing, we'll be ready whenever you are. I sent Dobby on ahead and he's preparing the house. Remus and Dora will be joining us when we go. I don't know about anyone else but they all seem to be getting pretty fed up with things here."

Harry asked. "Is the island big enough?"

Sirius thought for a second. "Yeah, I think so. It could easily hold a few more houses without us being all over each other. Remus and I already talked about building them a cottage so that they would have their own place. Bill said he and Fleur might move back to France but wasn't sure. Kingsley is ready to leave and is just waiting for his daughter to finish this year and they will move on. He said they might end up there and might not. Fred and George are staying here for the time being but if things get much worse, they may leave as well."

Amelia said. "Gawain and his wife are moving to Australia. He was offered a top position there after I gave a recommendation. I'm still in good with several of the Auror heads around the world."

"Good, they are good people and I want them to have options. What are your plans for Grimmauld?"

Sirius laughed, "I sold it to the Goblins and told them they were welcome to any Goblin made artifacts there. If I would have kept it, I probably would have put a containment shield around it and burned it down. I won't ever need it again and if one of my kids wants to come back here, we can just buy another place."

Harry nodded and laid his head back on the edge of the tub. "Whenever you speak to Ragnok next, tell him to seal Potter Manor after we leave. I would prefer it to fall under the same charms as everything else where only the director can reopen it."

"I'll take care of it and do the same for Bones Manor as well."

**HS**

Two weeks later, Harry was still recovering but found himself lying on the beach of the Black island in the Caribbean. His magical core was still recharging but he and everyone else were ready to leave and the Goblin healer who had examined him said that the risk of using the portkey was minimal.

Harry and Susan spent their first Christmas together lying on the beach as they began to prepare for the arrival of their first child. Evidently there was something magical about the island as Harry and Susan would end up having to build their own house when the main house began overflowing with children between their five and Sirius and Amelia's three. Those eight children would be joined by the three Lupin children as well as many others who came and went over the years.


	2. Chapter 2

Update:

I made a mistake that I have corrected. At Christmas, Harry left Neville a set of dragon hide battle robes.

Thanks,

Jack


End file.
